Biometric-based identification processes, in existing approaches, include the use of elements such as fingerprints, eyeball scans, facial and/or voice-based recognition. However, existing approaches cannot carry out actions automatically by acting upon inferences based upon biometrically detected social conditions.
Accordingly, a need exists for techniques for automatically triggering actions on a user device based on biometrics of nearby individuals.